


Filed under "Sexual Trenchcoat"

by Destiel_Giggity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon (referenced), Anal Sex, Angst Dean, Angst and Humor, Blow Job, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Confused Dean, Dark Comedy, Dark Dean Winchester, Dreams, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Homophobic John, Inappropriate Erections, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Make Out Session, Masturbation, Masturbation talk, Nightmares, Pie, Slight Sub/Dom, Swallowing, The Pizza Man, Top Castiel, confused cas, cum!kink, facial kind of, horny Cas, kevin tran - Freeform, last chapter is pwp, penis worship, pre mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Giggity/pseuds/Destiel_Giggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel inadvertently distracting Dean at a very dark time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trenchcoat TMI

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 10 of season 9.
> 
> Major spoilers!
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue with the story as some smutty smut could be around the corner :)

Dean felt like death - it had been 3 days since he had slept. Closing his eyes for more than a blink made him relive the moment when Kevin's eyes exploded and his body fell limp to the floor. 

Sam had done that - or at least a crazed angel wearing Sam as a meat suit. Dean wasn't sure if Sam had witnessed the atrocities that his puppeteer had been committing - he hoped not but when had they ever had luck in these things. 

He had gone outside while Crowley had been tweaking the needles embedded in Sammy's head trying to find a way to expel Gadreel without hurting the vessel. The screams were too much for dean, he felt like if he didnt get fresh air immediately he was going to drown in his own guilt and despair.

Outside, dean could think more clearly but was still plagued with darkness from all the tragedy he had caused with his selfishness. 

He just couldn't let Sam go.

Dean was sitting on a wooden crate with his head in his hands when he felt the familiar touch of Castiel's hand on his shoulder. Dean could feel that Cas was subtly using his stolen grace to soothe his nerves. Dean shrugged Cas' hand off his shoulder not wanting to be rid of his darkness so easily and without resolution.

"Dean, I . . ." Cas began

"Cas, I really just want to be left alone at the moment"

"Oh" replied Castiel sheepishly "I thought I could help with my new. . . Mo-jo".

The last word was said with uncertainty, Dean knew it was because Castiel still didn't quite understand why Dean referred to his grace as mojo and the word felt strange in Castiels mouth. Dean watched as the angel turned human turned angel again mouthed the word 'mojo' several times until castiel looked like he was on loop puckering for a kiss.

Dean couldn't help but smile at Cas' innocent confusion and adorable mannerisms. 

Damn it, on top of everything that was going on - Dean couldn't let himself fall into his "Sexual Trenchcoat" thoughts as he had decided to call them. Dean had been having these thoughts for some time even when Cas had done awful things but had compartmentalised the thoughts into the shame section of his brain. 

He had regretted giving these thoughts a name because it made them more real and made him ask questions like : was he attracted to Cas: the angel essence, Cas: the angel essence in Jimmy Novaks body or Jimmy Novak? 

Dean refocused on Cas who had stopped puckering the word mojo and was now rearranging his Trenchcoat lapels in a fidgety manner. Cas had picked up a lot of human mannerisms which had apparently stuck with him even after he had obtained a grace recently. 

Cas felt Dean watching him and immediately stopped fidgeting and started to turn back to the empty warehouse where they had set up Project Gadreel Eject. Dean could have sworn he saw Cas blush as he turned around but couldn't be sure. 

Dean really didn't want to go down this Castiel rabbit hole again. 

It had surprised him when Castiel had bluntly told them about his sexy encounter with April a few weeks back. Deans first thought was "wow Castiel lost his virginity" . . . Followed by a twinge of jealousy because Dean hadn't been the cherry popper. 

These thoughts were of course filed in his brain under "Sexual Trenchcoat" and Dean hadn't thought about the jealousy since. 

It had almost broken Dean when he told Castiel that he couldn't stay in the bunker not realising that he was playing right into Gadreel's body snatched hands. Castiel had not questioned Dean's decision despite looking at Dean with big blue anime-like eyes filled with rejection. 

"Cas, sorry man, I'm on edge after everything that happened with Kevin and now putting our faith in Crowley to save . . ." Dean didn't get to finish his sentence because Castiel had placed a finger on Deans lips. 

The gesture reminded him of Jim Carrey trying to be dramatic in Dumb and Dumber and Dean fervently hoped that Cas was not about quote that movie or worse - a porno. 

Thankfully, Castiel had no plan after that and let his hand fall limp by his side. "I forget what comes after the fingers to lip gesture" admitted Castiel.

"Uh, that's ok man, I think I got the gist"  
"Would you be comforted by an embrace of some sort?"  
Dean raised an eyebrow "uh. . " 

Before Dean could give a solid answer, Castiel had somewhat lunged at him, arms around Deans waist and chin resting in the curve of Deans neck.

Deans eyes and mouth widened as he reciprocated the eager hug. Dean could feel his face growing hot as the hug just. . . kept going. As Dean was finally starting to ease into the hug and closing his eyes - Cas spoke : 

"Dean?"  
"Yeah Cas?"  
"I don't have much experience except for Hale, what I learnt from the Pizza man and my brief stint as a human but I think you have an erection"

Deans eyes opened and widened, he pushed Castiel back and covered the front of his jeans with both his hands all in one swift movement.

Castiel in his infinite curiosity inquisitively stared at Deans hands and their current placement. 

"Goddamnit Cas, will you look at my face?!"

"Ok" and Cas proceeded to stare at Deans face with focused determination.

"Uh, on second thought - look over there" Dean pointed to some distant trees and Castiel obediently turned.

"Were you thinking of naked people?" Cas asked.

"What?! No! What?" Dean looked around to make sure no one was around listening to this very embarrassing situation.

"When I was human I found that thinking of naked people made my phallus erect and would only retreat once stimulated to fruition and then I needed to consume large quantities of pizza to complete the ritual" 

Dean gaped at Castiel who turned away from the site Dean had pointed out to look him dead in the eye and say "I can get you pizza if you would like to stimulate. . ."

"No! Uh thank you? N-no, thank you Cas. I'll be ok"

Dean was horrified with where this conversation had ended up - discussing an angel of the lords masturbatory rituals seemed blasphemous all of a sudden and Dean could feel his face growing hotter than before. 

He had, had some ridiculous encounters with Castiel in the past but this one topped the heap.

Finally, Dean started to remember the events of the last few days and finally his jeans started to loosen while Castiel fidgeted with his Trenchcoat lapels again. 

"We should probably go check on Crowley" Dean sighed once the darkness had started to engulf him again. 

"Agreed" nodded Castiel.

As they began trudging back to the warehouse something Castiel had said came to Deans mind "Cas, did you say you were turned on by "naked people' as in both women AND men?"

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion "Turned on?"

Dean sighed and begrudgingly added " your phallus becoming erect"

"Oh, yes. I found both forms equally pleasing to think about or to watch on the television" Cas said as a matter of fact.

Dean felt a smile spread across his face.

And then as they entered the warehouse Cas added flippantly "half the time - I found it most pleasing to think of you, Dean"

Dean walked right into the doorway


	2. Trenchcoat dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas visits Dean at an awkward moment.
> 
> Takes place at the end of episode 10 season 9 after Crowley has managed to eject Gadreel from Sam's body but Sam is seriously pissed off at Dean for not allowing him to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised writing this chapter that I need story with my smut. It can't just be "chapter 1 : oh hi. . . Let's fuuuuck!"
> 
> I promise the smuttiest smut that ever smutted in chapter 3 as the scene has been set :)

Dean's relief of Sam being ok was quickly quashed by Sam's reaction to finding out that he had been robbed of the choice to die. Sam's reaction coupled with Crowleys comments about Dean being essentially poison to anyone who is close to him - had Dean's mind in an extremely dark do-some-reckless-shit mental state . . . mainly tracking Abaddon down himself.

He stopped at the first motel he came upon and as soon as his head hit the bed - he slipped into an exhaustion coma. 

His dreams that night started off normal enough - that sexy punky Asian chick he saw at a bar a couple of weeks ago whispering filthy things into his ear and Dean feeling himself getting all hot and bothered. Her voice was flinty and she was purposefully catching his ear with her tongue every time she said any word with the letter 'L'.

Dean started to rub the girls ass and just like that it was incentive enough for them to start making out like horny teens. Dean's stubble kept catching on her lip ring but he didn't really care. Then something changed and Dean's hand wasn't rubbing a jeaned young girl's ass anymore but rather a rougher . . . Trenchcoat like material. 

Dean opened his eyes to find that in true dream fashion - the random girl had suddenly become Castiel. This revelation should have startled Dean or at least made him jump back but instead he felt a sudden exhilaration that caused him to pull Castiel closer by grabbing Castiel's butt with one hand and deepened their kiss by placing his other hand on the back of Castiel's head. 

Their kissing became manic and their breathing ragged within seconds as if they had both been waiting for this for a lifetime and Dean started feeling warm around his chest. The warmth became hotness and suddenly Dean was in pain from the searing heat emanating from his chest. Dean managed to unlock lips with Castiel to look down expecting to be on fire or something but instead it was Cas' chest that was on fire, Dean's eyes widened and looked around wildly for some sort of way to put out the flames but there was nothing. The fire started to burn Castiel from the inside out and within seconds the fire had consumed him whole - right up to the tips of his beautiful long black wings.

Suddenly Dean's senses were a foggy blur of blood, fire, screams, fear and a suffocating darkness that was engulfing Dean from all sides.

Dean woke with a start and had to touch his chest and legs to make sure he was all there. He was starting to catch his breath when he was startled by a strange but familiar shape sitting at the small table next to the bed.

"Cas, I thought being human for a while would have taught you that watching people sleep was creepy as fuck?" Despite Dean's surly and groggy demeanour - he was really happy to see Castiel, and then he remembered the start of his dream and felt himself blush.

"You were repeating my name, I wasn't sure if you were praying" Dean was embarrassed wondering how long Cas had been in the room.

"Sorry Cas, I must have been sleep talking" Dean looked at Cas and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes unsuccessfully.

Then like a ton of bricks he remembered everything that had happened recently and quickly snapped "how's Sam?"

Castiel seemed to relax when Dean finally started talking "I thought you had drifted back into your sex dream, Sam is as fine as you can be after an angel hijacking - he's a Winchester so of course he's not talking about it instead choosing to dive into the first idea he has about how to track Gadreel or Crowley or Abaddon - I don't think he actually cares who".

Dean could tell that Castiel had blinked in the darkness because he usually did after a lot of information - possibly playing what he had just said over in his head. 

Dean struggled to pick an emotion from the various options that welled inside of him. Happy that Sam was ok, angry that he was being reckless (despite Dean having the same thoughts a few hours ago) sad that he wasn't at the bunker and slightly aroused from his Cas dream. Yes, the sexual Trenchcoat was strong tonight especially after all the masturbation talk earlier that day. Wait. . . Did Castiel say sex dream?

Dean yawned feeling like he needed to clear his head he could feel his eye lids getting heavy as he hazily realised that masturbation was the answer. 

Dean instinctively reached down for his cock which was already at half mast. Just some light twists of his palm and he was already nearly fully erect and he felt himself slip into a new fantasy he had been defaulting to lately where a beautiful black haired blue eyed girl was going down on him . . .when startlingly he felt a waft of wind unmistakably coming from angel wings.

"Would you like someone to bring you pizza? You can order it over the telephone." Dean ripped his eyes open to find Castiel sitting on the edge of bed looking at Dean curiously. Dean gave out a startled gasp and brought the sheets up to his chin. When he realised how sissy his reaction had been he cleared his thought in a manly sort of way and brought the sheets down except they got caught on his hardened cock.

He ruffled the sheets up so you couldn't tell what was bed sheet and what was erect genitalia. Finally with a forced composure he looked up at Cas who was staring at Dean with as much amusement as he had ever seen on Cas' face. 

"Dean, I don't know why you insist on hiding your sexuality" Cas focused on Dean's bed sheets as he added "I've seen you touch yourself before".

Dean's mouth dropped and his eyes widened "Cas! What the hell?! That's super pervy!" But in all his indignance he felt a tug in his abdomen that sent a jolt all through his cock and made his balls tingle.

"I was an angel at the time" Cas looked at Dean's face while he talked "and I was merely checking on you and Sam - coincidentally you happened to be touching yourself on multiple occasions."

Dean could feel his skin flush "I think I . . . Er touch myself a normal amount Cas" his voice slightly more strained than he intended.

"I'm not judging, Dean" Cas said while shifting his weight to accommodate his knee on the bed. "In fact the imagery was very useful for my own self gratification while I was human".

Dean felt the familiar pull of his wang when it is groaning to be touched. He shifted his weight hoping it would ease the pressure but all it did was feel slightly tingly from material rubbing up against him.

Dean felt his hips instinctively slightly thrust up to repeat the feeling but stopped himself when he realised what his body was trying to do. 

"You kiss The Lord with that mouth" joked Dean, somewhat more flustered than he intended.

Cas' mouth twitched with a half smile, Dean found the expression sexy as anything but also very strange because it seemed too human. . . for Cas anyway.

As if Castiel had read his thoughts, Cas added "something isn't right with this stolen grace" he looked down at the sheets again "I don't have to eat, sleep or go to the bathroom but for some reason I still have very ardent sexual desires. . . My head is constantly filled with very sexual thoughts at very innapropriate times. Self gratification is no longer keeping the thoughts away." Cas looked down as if he was ashamed "I still think of you, Dean."

Dean was in agony - not being able to touch the rock hard and throbbing Cock that was threatening to explode if Cas kept saying sexy things. It was painful as hell but with a thick edge of pleasure. "Painsure" Dean thought.

"By the smell of the pre ejaculate - I think you might think of me too?" Cas said more asking than stating.

"Cas, I. . . Wait. . . You can smell pre-cum?" Dean asked in a very strained manner.

"I can smell everything"

"That's some gnarly powers you have there." The lightness of the conversation had somewhat eased some of his painsure.

"Dean. . ." Cas' hands were palm down on the bed and he was looking at Dean with the biggest puppy dog eyes that were shining flecks of blue in the light of the outside fluorescents. Dean's painsure was screaming again.

"I hope it's not too forward to ask if you would help me relieve these thoughts?" Castiel seemed to hold his breath at the end of this sentence and stared at Dean intently.

Dean only had two things occupying his mind at that moment - pumping his cock furiously before his head exploded painfully instead of in pleasure and the fact that a beautiful friend of his was pleading for Dean to sexually relieve him. Dean thought how lucky he was that these two things could cancel each other out. 

He looked at Cas and reached over to grab one of Cas' hands and proceeded to place it on top of the bed sheet bulge that was obviously defying too many laws of gravity to be a real bed sheet ruffle. 

"Well then. . . " Dean grinned as with one hand he encouraged Castiel to pump at the bed sheet cock and with his other hand he caught a lapel of Castiel's Trenchcoat - pulling his face closer to his own "Let's see what an Angel of The Lord can do".


	3. Trenchcoat breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh sorry this took so long and it's not as smutty as I originally intended either. Who knew that I was so story driven? The things you find out about yourself when trying to write Supernatural fan fiction. 
> 
> Again let me know if anyone actually wants to continue reading with via comment or kudos.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Dean opened his eyes to find that it was morning and that he was still in the hotel. 

Dean was confused - the last thing he remembered was. . . Placing Cas' hand on his groin and Pulling him in for a kiss? Woah - that can't be right, had he been dreaming? Dean looked around - the room and the bed didn't look like copious amounts of gay sex had been had on it recently. Granted, Dean didn't know what it would look like if it had, had a whole bunch of gay sex occur on it. Would it just look like sex? What does a bed even look like after sex??

Dean narrowed his eyes as he shifted his weight to check if there was any soreness in unexpected places.

Nothing.

Dean let himself sigh in relief and then chuckled to himself for how stupid he was being. 

Pfft, Dean thought - an angel with a residual sex drive, Ha! It sounded as unbelievable as some of those fan fiction stories they'd come across when they had discovered Chucks Supernatural books. Any flimsy premise to get the main characters to fuck. Give me a break! 

Then again there were a lot of things that had happened to Dean and his brother in the last 9 years that were less than ordinary.

Dean decided to have breakfast - it was way too early to be thinking anything this convoluted.

Dean walked into the small diner across the street from the motel and ordered himself the double bacon breakfast special. Very manly he thought to himself. He turned around to eyeball somewhere to sit and there, only an arms length away, was Mr Sexy Trench himself. 

Dean dropped the fork he was holding and wondered when he had become a bumbling lovesick doofus from a romantic comedy. If anything Dean should be the suave hot guy and Cas should be the bumbling doofus. . . Wait. Sexual trenchcoat thought - Dean filed it away.

"Hello Dean" said Cas as devoid of emotion as ever. Dean sighed with relief to see and hear that Cas was normal Cas and not a horny half-human/half-angel hybrid like his dream. Was that a twinge of disappointment Dean felt? Sexual Trenchcoat! He screamed in his head.

"H-hey Cas" stuttered Dean as he walked behind Castiel to sit at a booth "how's Sammy?" Dean slid into the booth trying to act as casual possible.

Castiel angled his head slightly to the right "we discussed this last night, Dean."

Dean's eyes widened, mouth opened and body froze. "We did?"

"Yes" replied Cas thoughtfully "we discussed Sam."

"Aaaaand nothing else?" Asked Dean somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well, we also discussed my sexual dilemma and then you made me touch your erect penis and pulled me to, one can only assume, kiss me" Cas blinked and proceeded to sit down next to Dean as if he said things like that everyday.

An old man in a trucker hat sitting at the counter looked over at them with a disgusted look on his face presumably from having heard Cas' statement.

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm forcing Cas to half turn his body towards Dean.

"Are you telling me that, that actually. . . happened?" Dean whispered the last word.

"Yes, we spoke of Sam?" Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not that! The penis and kiss thing!" Dean was whisper shouting at this point "oh god, did penis kissing happen?" Dean asked more to himself trying to remember.

Realisation dawned on Cas as he turned to face forward and play with some sugar packets on the table. A slight hint of a smile was playing on Cas' lips as he said "we did not get to penis kiss, you pulled me in to lip kiss me but you must have been exhausted because you missed my mouth and landed on my chest snoring".

Dean went bright red and straightened his back so he was facing forward - he was unsure whether he was more embarrassed because it had all actually happened or because he had acted like a drunken prom date.

The wall in his head keeping back the sexual Trenchcoat thoughts was humming and threatening to crumble due to this new information. 

"I-I'm not gay" Dean stated shallowly from the corner of his mouth - more out of conditioning than belief.

Cas turned to Dean with a confused look on his face again "I didn't say you were" Cas said.

"I'm asking you as the person that I trust most. I did think of asking Sam but my bond with you is stronger and I think Sam's height might cause problems from a mechanical perspective" Cas said looking to the side pensively.

Dean had to stifle a smile from the thought of Sam's reaction if Cas had asked this of him. 

"Cas I'm honoured that you trust me the most but . . . I like women" somewhere deep in Dean's mind a tiny voice said "but you like Cas too" Dean looked away from Castiel trying to act casual again.

Dean was relieved that his breakfast had come at that moment and began devouring the breakfast partly because he was hungry but mostly to avoid Cas' stare.

Cas' eyes narrowed out of a diluted annoyance "Let's run an experiment" he said.

Dean half turned to face Cas "what kind of experiment?" He replied with a mouth full of bacon.

"Give me 24 hours to make my case" Cas stated confidently.

"And what case would that be?" Dean was feeling giddy at the possibilities of what Cas was about to say and the sexual Trenchcoat wall hummed louder.

"That even though your sexual preference is for women that I seem to be an exception for you" Cas smiled at Dean in a reassuring manner.

Dean's eyes widened for the third time and his fork stacked with bacon stopped halfway on its journey to his mouth. Dean turned to Cas with a nervous smile "and how are you going to prove that?" Dean's stomach did a back flip in anticipation.

Cas smirked in a way that showed some of his teeth which made him look almost predatory - definitely human. Dean would have backed away if he wasn't so damn turned on by this expression. Cas began to sidle closer to Dean and for a moment Dean thought Cas was going to kiss him right then and there but instead Cas slid his hand under the table and softly placed it on Dean's upper thigh.

Dean had already started to feel some movement in his groin due to the predatory smirk but the hand being so close made Dean go half hard.

Dean looked down at Cas' hand and intended to politely ask him to remove it but when he looked up at Cas, Dean was hypnotised by the suddenly beautiful cerulean blue of Castiel's eyes that stopped him from saying anything.

Cas started to slide his hand over to the jeaned bulge on Dean's lap. When Cas' hand finally touched Dean's bulge through the jeans Dean let out a soft hiss through his teeth. Dean felt Cas' hand gently start to stroke the hardened cock bulge, and suddenly Dean couldn't focus on anything except the bolts of pleasure that were shooting from his cock into his balls and then shimmering through his body.

Suddenly, Cas stopped his libations and Dean felt empty instantly. Cas looked at Dean with concern "do you want me to stop, Dean?"

Dean let out a barely audible "no" before Cas started back up with his strokes. 

Dean had never felt anything like he was feeling at that moment - it was like a galaxy of pleasure was rubbing against his crotch. He could feel his body radiating heat from the core residing where those slender fingers rhythmically stroked and massaged. In the small instances that Dean could think outside of the pleasure bubble he was currently residing - he asked himself how Cas got him to go along with this? Had Cas angel roofi'd Dean? Was that even a thing? Had he confused him with words? Words coming out of his sexy mouth - Jesus, if Cas' hand felt this good, what was his mouth going to feel like? Finally in a lustful moment of impatience - Dean surrendered himself to the bliss that was rolling over him at an increasing pace. In the distance - he felt his mouth go slack and possibly start to drool a bit.

The room started to pulsate to the beat of the glorious strokes on his hard cock. He was so close, Dean grabbed onto what he could only assume was Cas' leg and gritted his teeth in anticipation of a hard orgasm.   
He was not disappointed, the pulsating turned into a throbbing heat that then exploded inside him in flecks of bliss all through his body and for a few seconds he felt like he was swimming in a sea of unabandoned pleasure that then turned into a gratifying melting sensation.

Without warning, Dean was very aware that he had just come in a public place and was expecting to see everyone in the small diner looking at him with horrified mouths just before they threw him out of the place. He looked around and the only person looking at him strange was the old man from before who looked away in a disgusted manner.

Dean forced himself to look at Cas who was watching him intently with one of the sweetest smiles he had ever witnessed on anyone. 

Dean's instinct was to grab Cas and kiss him slowly and deeply. . . Feeling the Sexual Trenchcoat wall all but gone, But Dean was not ready for all these new emotions and he did something that he regretted every step of the way. 

Without a single word, Dean pushed Cas out of the booth and stomped out of the diner, leaving a shocked Castiel standing alone with big sad blue eyes shining bright with heartbreak.


	4. Trenchcoat Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dean and Cas' sexy encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo - I'm not sure why I had so much trouble writing this chapter. 
> 
> I went into this wanting to write just all out smut and I've ended up writing. . . Something else entirely.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it. Comments or kudos always welcome <3

Dean all but ran out of the diner, confused as all hell - which was quite the feat because his legs were not completely responsive from abnormally amazing orgasm he had just experienced. He didn't walk towards his motel thinking Cas could find him there but then Cas could find him anywhere with his crazy angel radar.

It had been about 20 minutes of his heart and head playing tug of war when he realised that he had aimlessly walked into a dead end alley. 

Dean sighed and asked himself what he was going to do. He sat down on an old crate in the shade near a back door - the setting looking very similar to where Cas had first (accidentally) talked dirty to Dean. He closed his eyes and leaned into the cool bricks of the wall. 

Dean's thoughts were at all out war - on one side he had his heart in league with the thoughts that had escaped from the sexual Trenchcoat cage all lusty and stomach butterflies and on the other side he had all his doubts, social prejudices and uncomfortability with what it meant to want Cas. Funnily enough the latter thoughts took the shape of his father yelling at him as if he'd done something wrong. 

Suddenly, Dean heard footsteps a few feet away and was overwhelmed by a mixture of anxiety and relief that it could only be Cas that had followed him.

Dean opened his eyes - partially blind for a moment from the mid morning sun. When his eyes focused it wasn't Cas standing a few feet away (much to Dean's disappointment he was surprised to think). Instead the person infront of him was the angry looking old man from the diner.

Dean didn't feel threatened at all especially because the old man kind of reminded him of a decrepit Bobby. . . That is, until he spoke.

"I was told Dean Winchester was a hardened hunter, not some sissy little faggot boy" spat the old man.

Even before Dean had started having sexual Trenchcoat thoughts - he'd never liked the derogatory term 'faggot' and hearing it from this cantankerous old man made him hate the word even more. Dean was also very aware that this man knew his name.

"Who are you?" Dean asked while squinting his eyes in suspicion.

The old man let out a low cackle "what makes you think you're asking the questions here, boy?

Boy? Dean was already sick of this guy and was going to try and shake him off when suddenly the old man smashed into him with alarming strength and pinned him against the brick wall Dean had just been leaning against.

Dean was winded for a moment and when he looked up he was was face to face with the old man. The old man was now heartily laughing in Dean's face and all of a sudden the old mans eyes flitted and they were completely black.

"We have orders to not go near the winchesters yet, I was only meant to track you but when I saw how easily dominated you were in the diner I knew I could kill you and bring your remains to the feet of our queen"

Dean let out an audible groan, "great, a homophobic, demonic, old man Abaddon minion" Dean said in a low voice while reaching for his demon blade. 

Dean's eyes widened a bit as he grasped at nothing remembering that he had left the blade in the motel room as he hadn't thought breakfast required weaponry. 

Before Dean could react, the old demon had pushed him so hard into the wall that Dean's shoulder started to burn with pain, probably from dislocation. 

Dean tried kneeing the minion with the leg he still had free but it was like kicking a rock. A mild panic started to spread over Dean's body as he realised that he had let a demon get the drop on him because he had been too scared of his own feelings to simply talk to Cas about what had happened.

Nobody knew where he was which meant that no one would go looking for him. He contemplated reaching out for Cas but thought against it just before he felt a blow to the head that knocked him unconscious.

******************

Dean could feel something was wrong but couldn't quite place what it was. He felt like he was swimming in darkness, but it wasn't the usual suffocating darkness instead a numb and safe sort of darkness. In the distance Dean could see a small flash of light surrounded by a shimmering ring. 

Holy crap, Dean thought, is this it? Was he dying again? He was so disappointed at the unceremonious way he was going to die - killed by a bigoted old minion, he was going to go back and haunt the shit out of that guy in the afterlife.

Dean's petty revenge thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light getting closer and Dean realised it wasn't actually a portal to the afterlife - it was in fact a naked glow in the dark Cas with an impressive black shiny wingspan gently fluttering keeping him afloat.

That was it, it was that moment that Dean realised how stupid and in denial he had been. How much social conditioning and his fathers rough upbringing had stopped him from being able to accept the simplicity of sometimes you like who you like and no amount of social conditioning or prejudice could change the way you feel. There he was - possibly bleeding out from a head wound and all Dean could think about was a naked glittery Castiel. 

Dean was so angry at himself for putting Sam in danger and for not accepting his love for Cas earlier and all the missed opportunities. 

Cas' features were furrowed into a worried expression and his wings began to surround Dean in a protective manner. Usually in Dean's sexual Trenchcoat dreams this would be the point that Cas would start getting hurt but this time was different. Dean felt Cas coming closer until their bodies were pressed together tightly and Cas' wings were pleasantly pressed against Dean's back, gently fluttering as if consoling him. Dean couldn't help but feel the warmth coming from both their groins and of course his body was reacting accordingly.

With new found confidence about what he wanted, Dean hugged Cas and buried his face in his angels neck and then proceeded to plant small desperate kisses up Cas' jawline until he reached Cas' perfectly shaped chin. He looked into his Angel's deep blue eyes and smiled. 

Cas held a confused expression for a moment until dean attacked his mouth with one of the deepest kisses either of them had ever experienced. All the while Dean was grinding up against Cas' naked flesh and was trying to not chuckle as Cas made small gravelly grunts when Dean slid his hands down to Cas' butt to press their groins even closer.

Suddenly the darkness around them started to strip away to reveal some sort of abandoned factory. They were still kissing but Cas' wings were gone (even though Dean could swear he still felt them embracing him) Dean was regaining his senses properly because the first thing he could sense Cas' sweet honey like smell and realised he wasn't dying and Cas was really there - he wasn't naked but you can't have everything Dean thought.

Dean slowly ended the kiss and leaned back a bit without letting go of Cas' butt so they were still pressed together at the groin. What he saw made Deans heart beat faster and his stomach do somersaults - Cas was blushing and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about before, Cas, the diner, everything" Dean touched Cas' forehead with his own. "I think we might need to talk about some stuff" Dean finished his sentence with a chaste kiss.

Cas tensed up and let go of Dean, Dean almost felt the wings let him go and he suddenly felt cold and empty.

"I. . . I thought you weren't gay" Cas asked him uncertainly with a twinge of hope.

"I'm not, I'm attracted to women. . . " Dean said as Cas' smile dropped

But I'm in love with you" with that, dean leaned in for another kiss but Cas stopped him "Dean you're weak, we should get you back before you try anything strenuous" Cas said in a monotone manner. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas cheekily "strenuous? What could you possibly mean by that?" He added with a huge grin.

Suddenly Dean remembered the demon that had knocked him out "Cas, we have to get out of here, the old man from the diner-" Dean spluttered 

"I know" said Cas, "it's ok - he's gone" Cas blushed a little and avoided contact with Dean "I followed you out of the diner and saw him attack you, it made me really angry" Dean saw a flame in Cas' eyes as he spoke and experienced another stomach flutter at the thought of Cas being so protective, so human.

Cas pointed to a corner of the factory where the old mans body lay with smoking eye holes, Dean cringed at the sight and started "but the old man-"

"It turns out he was a horrible human being before he was possessed" answered Cas.

"Dean, I've healed what I can of your head wound and reseated your shoulder but we should get you back to your motel room for you to recover properly" Cas suddenly seemed on edge as he spoke, Dean let Cas help him up and they slowly made their way outside.

On the walk back - Dean's mind was racing yet again, Cas had gotten weird when he'd suggested that they should have a talk. Maybe Cas really just needed a sexual encounter to relieve himself and it wouldn't mean anything? Cas after all had no concept of human relationships.

Dean looked over at Cas and found that Cas looked away quickly as if he had been staring at Dean the whole time. 

Dean's stomach gave another back flip.

Dean broke the silence "Cas, about what I said before. . . "

Cas raised an eyebrow in Dean's direction "It's ok, Dean, you received a head wound and you didn't know what you were saying. I understand that you didn't mean it" Cas said with a tone that almost seemed pouty.

Dean made Cas stop walking and put his hands on Cas' shoulders shakily "I meant it Cas, I mean, if all you're looking for is sex I can do that too but um. . . Well, if it's something more uh . . . Shit Cas, I suck at this chick flick crap" Dean hung his head trying to find the manliest way to ask Cas if he wanted to go steady.

"I want you to have sex with me exclusively" blurted Cas with eyes wide.

"Oh" said Dean "well. . . Uh. . . the feeling is mutual" a smile spread across Dean's face which Cas mirrored. 

That would have to do for now thought Dean as he felt a rolling blackness spreading across his head from the fresh wound that wasn't completely healed.

Cas held Dean up as he started to sag from passing out. The last thing Dean managed to say before the darkness enveloped him and Cas caught him was "Cas. . . I want to. . .fuck you . . . senseless. . . and then. . . eat some pie. . .with you"

Cas smiled and carried Dean back to the motel looking forward to when Dean came to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As y'all as my witnesses : the next chapter is going to be smutty as hell - if it's not, y'all get a free pizza.


	5. Fluffy Trenchcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to use protection you two" Sam managed to giggle out as he closed the motel door, just barely escaping the flying alarm clock that Dean had thrown at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been nearly a year since I last updated - because I suck and I'm sorry.
> 
> The last chapter had to be split in 2 simply because the first half is super fluffy and the second half is really not.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - the last one should be up in a couple of hours. Also, if anyone's interested I have a new fic up but warning it's priest kink. *pulls at collar nervously*
> 
> Thanks for reading and thank you to those who actively stayed subscribed

Dean had gone in and out of consciousness for 2 or 3 days. Sometimes he would wonder why Cas didn't just heal him already and other times he would remember that Cas was using stolen grace that was barely keeping him tethered to the host. 

Amongst the fog in his head he vaguely recollected telling him to heal the bare minimum - only what his body wouldn't be able to do on its own. He also remembered other more embarrassing conversations but they would fall through the cracks of Dean's mind as soon as they had appeared. 

Sometimes as sleep was pulling him under he would feel a light kiss on his forehead that reminded him of being younger and safe and loved but this would disappear too as he plunged further into the darkness of exhausted sleep.

On the 4th day he woke up on his stomach to the sound of his brother somewhere nearby.

"Cas, you have to heal him more, he doesn't seem to be getting any better!" Sam's voice was shrill like when they were younger and Dean would tease him about girls.

"I've tried, Sam" came the familiar growl of his angel not far from where Sam's voice had come from. "He won't let me use my grace telling me to "save it for when I really need it"" Dean couldn't see Cas but he knew there had been air quotes used in that sentence.

"He's weak though, can't you just heal him anyway? I didn't think healing required consent" Sam's voice was not as shrill this time but sounded more exhausted.

"What is it with you Winchesters and force healing each other" Castiel stated more than asked.

"Please Cas" Sam all but whispered, Dean felt warm and fluffy that even after everything that had happened between him and his brother that Sam simply being there at that moment meant he hadn't given up on Dean.

Cas sighed "I will try" he growled.

Dean heard soft footsteps and then felt the mattress slightly dip to one side with the weight of the angel. "Dean? Are you awake?"

"You're not healing me, Cas" Dean's voice was extremely hoarse but not as forceful as he would have liked.

"Dean, it's Sam" Sam interjected.

Dean laugh snorted into his pillow and said "yeah Sammy, I'm exhausted and healing, not blind or stupid" Dean was sure that would have earnt him a grade A bitch face.

During this exchange, Dean could feel Cas rubbing his back in soothing circles. Dean arched into the touch and let out a deep sigh.

"Wait, are you healing me right now Cas??" Dean growled feeling much stronger than he had the last few days. He turned to look at the angel and Cas wouldn't meet his eyes replying "only a little".

Dean knew that was a lie if the sudden strength in his body and clarity in his head were indicators. Dean managed to flip around so he was lying on his side facing Cas. He was determined to be angry and glare but when he caught sight of the deep blue eyes, the untamed black hair and the full slightly pouty lips, Dean's face softened and opted to reach for Cas' hand instead. 

Cas' face lit up like fireworks as he eagerly took Dean's rough hunters hand into both of his.

Dean couldn't help but smile and said "I need to start feeling better anyway, I distinctly remember offering you a good. . . Pie" Dean finished the sentence with his most charming grin.

Cas seemed confused for a moment as he angled his head to one side. As the realisation of Dean's statement reached Cas' eyes he suddenly exclaimed "oh! Y-yes! When you're better, I look forward to copious amounts of . . ." Cas very unsubtely glanced Sam's direction and looked back to Dean with an exaggerated wink "Pie".

Dean looked over at Sam who had his eyebrows raised looking between Dean and Cas. "D-Did I miss something?"asked his little brother.

"Naw, Sammy, we're just talking about innocent ol pie" as Dean was talking, cas had started to affectionately rub Dean's hand but stopped when Dean had finished his sentence.

Cas leaned closer to Dean and in an attempt to whisper asked "Dean, I thought pie was a euphemism for sexual intercourse".

As Dean face palmed his free hand Sam shot his own hands in the air and headed to the door as he proclaimed "woah-kay Imma leave you guys to. . . Whatever this is. Dean, good to see you're feeling better, Cas, you gotta work on your whisper voice man. . . . Don't forget to use protection you two" Sam managed to giggle out as he closed the motel door, just barely escaping the flying alarm clock that Dean had thrown at him.

Dean turned to Cas who had his kicked puppy face in full swing. "I ruined the secret banter, didn't I?" He asked sullenly as he let go of Dean's hand.

Dean felt a sudden jolt of loss and couldn't help himself reach for one of Cas' hands and bring it back to its rightful place holding his own. "You haven't ruined anything, Cas" Dean said in low heavy voice. "But if you still feel like you need to make something up to me, it's an old human tradition to kiss places that need healing." Dean couldn't meet Cas' eyes as he said such girly words.

Cas lifted Dean's hand gave it a chaste sweet kiss on the palm side and let out in a soft growl "soon, first you heal, and then we can do all the obscene things you promised me" Cas smiled at him a genuine gummy smile and Dean nearly came right then and there at the prospect of "obscene things" with Cas.

Dean, feeling stronger and powered by the heat coiling in his stomach said "We could maybe just kiss a little? Y'know just make out - no sexy stuff, just . . . kissing and stuff"

Cas furrowed his brow a bit but stil with a half smile on his lips "Doesn't kissing lead to sexual intercourse?"

"Well yeah" snorted Dean "it can, but it doesn't have to. . .plus I don't want you to think I'm a hussy that fucks on the first date" he added with another dazzling smile.

Cas looked confused again "We haven't had a first - oh"

Dean took advantage of Cas' confusion to pull him closer by his tie and plant a soft slightly open mouthed kiss on Cas' lips.

Cas was caught off guard and didn't react until Dean had pulled back to look at Cas' dopey smile and blown pupils, "that was nice" Cas said dreamily.

Dean chuckled to himself "it's even nicer when you kiss back".

Cas' eye shone in a cheeky way as he said "it's even nicer when you don't fall unconsciously to my chest".

Whether it was out of embarrassment or arousal or both - Dean pulled Cas to him again and found the angel to be more than capable of being receptive to kissing.


	6. No More Trenchcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was beside himself, on the one hand he was sure he had never felt so horny in his entire life but on the other hand, he felt embarrassed because he had never had anyone dote on his penis like this before.

The kiss between them started off languid as they explored each other's mouths. Cas having had little experience with kissing was trying to taste every inch of Dean's mouth licking here and sucking there, prolonging the things that made Dean gasp or moan.

All of Dean's apprehensions about what he and Cas had between them had all but evaporated in the first 30 seconds of the intense make out session. Eventually, Dean decided that Cas had gotten enough gasps out of him for now and that it was his turn.

They were still awkwardly sitting on the bed with one of cas' feet dangling from the bed and the other half overlapping one of Dean's outstretched legs. Dean wasted no time in pulling Cas onto his lap and Cas squealed into his mouth in surprise.

Dean grinned against Cas' lips and started placing small fluttery kisses down Cas' jaw while the angel on his lap shuddered and scrambled to get closer to his hunter.

Dean began to alternate kissing and sucking the junction between Cas' shoulder and neck which not only ripped another shudder and a moan from Cas but also made him buck his groin into Dean, just barely grazing their clothed erections.

Cas gasped and desperately pulled Dean from the obvious sweet spot that had been discovered and crashed their mouths together once more while grinding down onto Dean's lap.

"What mmm happened to mmmm ah. . . poor Dean . . Tssss . . .healing?. .Ah do that again" Dean half managed to say between dirty making out sounds.

Cas started to pull away, pecked a small chaste kiss on Dean's bottom lip and stopped grinding "I've been thinking about it and as long as I'm on top, there's no reason you should exert yourself" Cas held his breath even though he didn't need to breath.

Dean had a sudden image of himself bent over the bed with Cas pounding into him hard and fast and although the thought made his hard cock twitch and dribble he also became very nervous. "Cas, I-I've never. . ." Dean sighed and placed his forehead in his angel's chest. "I've-never-had-anything-bigger-than-a-finger-up-there" he mumbled into the Trenchcoat material.

"Oh" Cas slides one hand through Dean's hair and the other he uses to lift Dean's face to meet his own. "Although that's something I very much want to do with you, I was more thinking that I could . . . I think the term is . . . ride you" Cas blushed but didn't break eye contact.

Dean also felt a blush brandish his face followed by a a giant grin that he couldn't control. "Yeah Cas, that sounds perfect"

Cas' pupils exploded and although Cas had barely moved from his position on Dean's lap - they were suddenly naked. 

Dean was startled but looking down between them and seeing both of their cocks twitching and slightly wet at the tips almost like they were reaching for each other completely focused his mind. "What happened to only using your grace for important stuff?" Asked Dean as Cas licked and nipped at Dean's shoulders.

"This is very important" growled Cas from behind Dean's ear.

 

Dean chuckled and then tried to flip Cas on his back as he attacked the sweet spot again but Cas although shivering at the sensation of their chests touching, held Dean in place and then gently pushed him back onto the bed. 

Dean didn't have time to be surprised because Cas had started sucking and teasing his nipple and yup, that was definitely Cas' erect wang leaving a trail of precome on Dean's thigh. The thought of that made his eye lids close and his pelvis buck up into Cas' bare chest which sent a shock of pleasure down his cock and up his spine.

Cas held Dean's hips down while he trailed sloppy kisses down the hunters chest and abdomen. Dean opened his eyes, not wanting to miss the view of what was about to happen as the sexual Trenchcoat file in his brain was turned into the images and sensations of Cas he was forever going to use to masturbate to.

As Cas finally got level to Dean's throbbing cock, he let out a deep moan "Dean, . . . it's so beautiful" he laid his free hand at the base and trailed along a vein that lead up to the blushing wet head of Dean's cock.

Dean was beside himself, on the one hand he was sure he had never felt so horny in his entire life but on the other hand, he felt embarrassed because he had never had anyone dote on his penis like this before. The thought of course dissipated when Cas gave his cock a light kiss right on the slit of the head and then without warning sucked the head into his mouth with a loud slurp.

Dean's felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull and had Cas not been holding his hip down, Dean was sure he would have made Cas gag with the force of his thrust.

Cas started to slurp the head in and out as he made eye contact with Dean and then slowly started to engulf Dean's cock past the head down the shaft. Dean was hypnotised by the way Cas' mouth started to stretch over his thick cock and felt the burning coil of lust in his belly start rolling around in warning of an orgasm. "Cas. . . Ahhhhh . .slow down mmmh . I'm mmmmm uhhh . . . So close." Dean managed to gasp out as his eyes struggled to keep contact with Cas'.

Cas' mouth although still stretched out by Dean's cock slightly curved at the corners and then with a slide dipped his head so far down that Dean felt his cock hit the back of Cas's throat. 

Before Dean could think about the fact that Cas didn't seem to have a gag reflex, Cas began to hum and Dean felt the vibrations shoot up his spine and that was it - Dean was spurting come right down Cas' throat, his hands holding Cas' head down and Cas seemed to be swallowing down every last drop like it was the elixir of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I got a bit carried away because there's still one more chapter of smut (a gift to you for promising smut in the past and accidentally not delivering) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Healing Sexual Trenchcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel threw his head back and started to make loud gasping and growling noises, "DEAN! I-I THINK IM GOING TO -" Cas roared while his hip movements became erratic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, warning y'all now - this got really filthy, really quickly. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story, my other fic is just starting to get good so check it out if you ahbe a moment.

Dean woke up in a haze of pleasure and half forgotten dreams. He let out a little satisfied sigh feeling that somehow he was safe and warm and . . . Sam didn't hate him anymore. . . And they were going to beat Abaddon with Cas . . . Cas?

Cas had given him the best blow job of his life? Was that right? 

As if in response, he felt a warm hand make light soothing patterns on his back. Dean's eyes immediately shot open and he turned to look at the man that he half expected to be a residual figment of his dreams.

Cas looked back at Dean and a gummy grin spread across his face 

"Good afternoon Dean" Cas stopped stroking Dean's back and looked at him with sudden apprehension.

Dean's brain finally jump started and remembered what had transpired between them a few hours ago. 

"Oh god, Cas, I'm sorry! You asked me to help you with . . . sexy things. . . and I. . . I came and passed out . . . Again" Dean had his face in his hands and felt his ears get hot with embarrassment.

Dean heard a huff coming from Cas and then he felt a warm hand embrace him and pull him towards the direction of the still and powerful body that lay next to him.

Dean let himself be manhandled and got lost for a moment in the sensations of skin to skin contact -oh!- they were both still naked!

Cas pulled Dean flush against his chest and looked into his eyes, blue on green. "Dean Winchester, you reaching your climax was so beautiful and enthralling that I had my own release moments after".

Dean's embarrassment only thickened with that statement and a pang of loss? Jealousy? That he was so blissed out that he didn't get to witness Cas orgasm. . .with Dean's cock in his mouth no less! "Never again if I can help it" Dean whispered with a determined glint in his eyes.

Cas cocked his head slightly to one side "never again what?".

"Never mind, I'm feeling much better now" Dean grinned as he positioned his legs on either side of Cas effectively straddling the angel's hips.

Cas smiled at him fondly after the initial shock of Dean's mood change. Dean started to grind down on Cas' hardening groin "so yknow, you don't have to go easy on me. . . When you . . . um. . .ride me" the last part was said with a shyness that Cas had never heard in his hunter's voice before. 

Cas gave Dean a predatory smile "I'll take that in mind" he said in Dean's ear as he flipped them over so Dean was on his back.

Cas started to suck, nip and lick at Dean's neck making small gasps and moans escape his charge's lips which in turn made Cas cross the line between hard and painfully hard. Cas' body instinctively began to grind down on Dean searching for friction and found it in the rock hard member quivering on Dean's abdomen.

Both men moaned and smiled in unison as they wetly devoured each others mouths. Dean couldn't believe how good it felt to have Cas writhing on top of him, making happy rumbling noises. Dean broke the kiss to breath, Cas let out a small whine but immediately directed his attention to Dean's neck again - licking, nipping and sucking all the way from Dean's jaw down the curve to his shoulder. 

Once he had gotten his breath back, Dean pulled Cas up so they were face to face again "Cas. . ." Dean looked up at him through his thick eyelashes ". . . get on".

Cas' confused head tilt gave way to a big toothy grin of realisation as he scrambled to straddle Dean's hips.

Cas suddenly had a bottle of lube in his hand which he spread generously over his hands before he began to massage Dean's cock carefully from balls to tip, spreading the precome down the shaft on his way back down. Dean chased the feeling of Cas' slick hands with a sharp arch of his back and let out a long shivery moan. 

Dean looked down when he felt Cas take one of his hands away only to be met with one of the most goddamn sexy scenes he had ever seen. Cas must have been working himself open on his hand because his arm was stretched behind himself and he had closed his eyes, wincing slightly presumably when a new finger was introduced.

Without realising, Dean started to whisper praise at his angel "yeah baby, work yourself nice and open for me" as soon as the words escaped his mouth their eyes met and Cas determinedly pumped harder into himself and his pupils dilated further until there was only a sliver of blue surrounding the lust blown black.

So Cas had a dirty talk kink huh? "When I'm fully healed I'm going to take you from behind and fuck you so good you won't be able to walk for a week"

Cas' eyes widened even more before closing, pumping his hand faster into himself while he whispered Dean's name like a mantra.

"Don't make me jealous of your hand Cas. . . Get. On." Dean locked eyes with his angel and started tugging at Cas' hips towards his now extremely hard cock.

Cas purposefully slid his own rigid dick across Dean's - painfully slow until he had aligned himself ready to take Dean in.

Dean held his breath when he felt his slick tip brush against Cas' puckered entrance. Dean felt Cas lower himself slowly past the ring of muscle keeping his balance by splaying his hands on Dean's chest - brushing his nipples occasionally almost absentmindedly. 

Dean let out a long sigh as he felt Cas completely envelope his dick into a tight velvety heat that made him want to flip Cas on all fours and make good on his promise to fuck Cas senseless.

As if Cas had read his mind - he mercilessly impaled himself on Dean, effectively making Dean bottom out. 

Dean let out a howl of unexpected pleasure and then Cas began to move his hips in a circular motion changing Dean's sounds from howls to heavy dirty breathing.

"Oh Cas baby, you're so good at this" Dean managed to choke out.

"I've been researching" replied Cas in a voice rougher and sexier than his normal growl while his hip swirls started to pick up speed.

"What kind of research" Dean asked out of some curiosity but mostly trying to focus on something else besides how Cas' body seemed to be trying to milk Dean's life force out of his dick.

"I. watched. every. pornographic. movie. ever. made" Cas accentuated every word with a small bounce of his hips, picking up a rhythm and producing a light slapping noise between their bodies.

"Ah right. . . Wait, what?" Dean looked up at Cas who had a wrinkled brow focusing on grinding down on every bounce. "How d-. . . When di-did you. . " Dean had so many questions.

Cas let out a frustrated huff. He stopped bouncing and just sat right down on Dean's cock. "Dean, I'm trying to find my prostate with your penis but you're trying to have a conversation with me which is no where near as arousing as the filthy things you were spouting before. So if you want me to keep on fucking myself on you, the next words from your mouth better be another scenario where a part of you enters me or vice versa" Cas sounded so absolutely powerful in that moment and Dean had somehow grown even harder at the sound of Cas swearing that he grabbed his angel's hips and started rocking him back and forth trying to start the rhythm up again. 

Cas let out a soft chuckle while he leaned back a bit and reached back to Dean's thighs to balance himself in the new position. The wet slapping of flesh on flesh was louder now, only slightly louder than the the heavy breathing coming from both men. "Dean. . . This feels so. . . Oh!" Cas' hips stuttered and a loud hiss and gasp escaped his mouth.

It was Dean's turn to grin predatorily "oh what was that Cas? Did my amazing dick find your special spot?" Dean teased.

Cas let out a small whine before he carefully ground down and obviously hit his prostate again if the violent bucking of his hips was any indication. Dean took the opportunity to dig his fingers into Cas' hips and start to desperately rut into Cas' prostate.

The Angel threw his head back and started to make loud gasping and growling noises, "DEAN! I-I THINK IM GOING TO -" Cas roared while his hip movements became erratic.

Dean drilled even harder into the spot that was making his angel turn all pink and animalistic. "Come for me baby, come all over my stomach and face" Dean was unsure if he ACTUALLY wanted Cas to come on his face but it seemed like the right thing to say seeing as Cas' purple headed cock was pointed right at Dean's face.

Cas came seconds after Dean's rousing speech but it wasn't a normal load, it was some sort of super charged mega angel load that spurted out in long milky torrents, effectively coating most of Dean's stomach, chest and part of his chin.

Despite Dean's initial shock, he still managed to come seconds after the last fountain of come punctuated by Cas' roar and his velvety walls coaxed a sizeable load (within human standards apparently) out of Dean.

Dean barely registered Cas collapsing on top of the him probably making a wet sound as their two bodies met in seas of sweat and angel come. Once the pleasurable White noise of his orgasm began to subside, he looked down to find Cas already staring at him with a dopey smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?" Said Dean more lazily than he expected.

Cas lifted his arm up to his own temple and leant his cheek on his palm, his other hand drawing enochian symbols in the now thickening mess on Dean's stomach. "Just thinking how beautiful you look painted with my come".

Dean's cheeks flushed and he broke the eye contact. The truth is, the comment made him extremely proud and warm inside for some reason. And wasn't that all kinds of fucked up? Cas noticed the self doubt and gently turned Dean's chin so they were looking at each other again "Dean, was this not to your liking, because we could try other things, I am now well versed in-"

Dean had to chuckle a bit before cutting Cas off "Cas, it was amazing . . .and unexpected . . .and messy . . .but satisfying . . . and extremely kinky. So pretty much everything awesome sex should be. I just . . . I don't know"

Cas smiled warmly "is it perhaps that your Winchester ways don't allow you to find being submissive pleasurable? Because if that's the case, next time, you can finish on me if you like"

Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas "next time?" Dean let himself smile back at Cas "so I'm not just a convenient sex toy to get your half angel, half human rocks off?"

Cas frowned "I wouldn't call 5 years of unresolved tension : convenient".

"Hold on, I thought you said the sexy thoughts didn't start until you became human" Dean asked almost hopefully.

"I think for as long as I've had a corporeal presence my feelings have manifested in one way or another, but it wasn't until I became human that I realised exactly what sort of intimacy I wanted with you. Sex with April was nice if you take away the part where she was a reaper and how she killed me, but the whole time all I could think was 'she's not Dean'".

Dean grimaced at the mention of April, he hated that damn reaper for killing Cas but also in an extremely possessive way- for taking Cas' virginity. Dean put his arms around Cas and held him close, trying not to be grossed out by the hardening crust on his stomach, chest and chin. Again as if by mind reading, Cas waved his hand and they were both as clean as freshly showered.

Cas rolled off of Dean and laid happily on the bed with his hands behind his head and one leg overlapping Dean's. Dean resisted the urge to nuzzle Cas' shoulder and decided to reassure Cas instead. "I would enjoy what you mentioned before, yknow "next time"

Cas' face lit up with a massive gummy grin and he scooped Dean up and positioned him so that Dean's face fit into the crook of Cas' shoulder. 

Dean felt safe and loved and had not felt the ever engulfing darkness the entire time he had been with Cas. . . And after team free will killed Abaddon, Dean was going to have to test Cas on all the research he had done, y'know, to help Cas out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and have kudos!
> 
> Check out my other fic if you're into priest kink or even if you're not.


End file.
